Linda Demais
by Manu Black
Summary: [SONGFIC]Ele só a conhecia por sonho, mas já amava. Uma festa e alguns firewhiskys farão que eles se encontrem. [DG]


**Capítulo Único – Linda Demais**

_Linda_

_Conte a mim teus segredos_

_Pro meu sonho_

_Diga quem é você_

_Livre_

_Nunca mais tenha medo_

_Pois quem ama tudo pode vencer_

Sentiu os olhos pesarem e lentamente foram se fechando até que uma escuridão tomou conta de tudo. Seu corpo estava dormente, mas ele não reclamava daquela sensação, era algo que ele esperava todo dia, o dia todo. De repente não estava mais na escuridão, agora estava no mesmo lugar de sempre: sentado debaixo de uma árvore num jardim muito bonito.

Seu coração bateu mais forte e uma alegria imensa tomou conta de si, quando viu a garota aproximar-se de uma outra árvore mais à frente e sentar-se embaixo dela. Ela olhava o lago e Draco não sabia como descrever uma imagem tão bonita. A garota era baixinha e magra, tinha cabelos vermelhos intensos e a luz da lua os deixava mais vivos, mas a mesma luz o impedia de ver o rosto da garota. De seus lábios saía uma música triste. A música pareceu hipnotiza-lo e, sem perceber, Draco levantou-se do local em que estava e foi em direção à garota misteriosa. Parou do lado dela e, lentamente, ela foi se virando para olha-lo. A luz no rosto da garota ainda era forte, mas ele ainda pôde ver olhos castanhos fixos nele. E foi nesse exato momento que ele acordou.

"Droga!"- disse Draco se sentando na cama.

Olhou para o relógio na mesinha de cabeceira, era 7hs da manhã e o alarme do relógio ainda soava freneticamente. Teve vontade de jogar aquele aparelho trouxa idiota na parede, mas conteve-se, afinal dependia dele para acordar todo santo dia.

Levantou-se, ainda indignado, e foi para o banheiro. Tomou banho, vestiu-se e dispensou o café da manhã, embora Lola, a elfa doméstica, tivesse insistido várias vezes. Chegou no Ministério, onde trabalhava no Departamento de Esportes e, sem cumprimentar o seu colega, começou a fazer seu trabalho, embora não estivesse muito preocupado com a Copa de Quadribol ou qualquer outra coisa... Ultimamente só pensava nesses sonhos que tinha.

Há mais ou menos um mês os tais sonhos, em que a misteriosa mulher ruiva cantava e o deixava enfeitiçado começaram. E ele temia estar apaixonado por uma mulher que nunca tinha visto na vida e possivelmente nem existia. Nunca nem tinha visto seu rosto direito, como poderia encontra-la (se por acaso existisse)? Merlim, era ridículo pensar nessas coisas, ainda mais se nunca tivesse encontrado com a pessoa. Tentou se concentrar no trabalho, mas a voz de Jon, seu companheiro de sala, o interrompeu:

"E ai, Malfoy, quem você vai levar hoje para a festa?"- disse rindo cinicamente e Draco ignorou o cinismo, mas respondeu, sem entender:

"Qual festa?"

"Como? Você não lembra? A festa que o HollyHead Harpies vai promover, o lançamento dos novos uniformes e a apresentação dos novos jogadores. Não lembra?"

"Ah ok! Lembrei!"- disse Draco mentindo.

"Então, quem você vai levar?"

"Hm...ninguém, por que?"

"Ninguém?HuHu! O grande Draco Malfoy está perdendo a fama de garanhão é?"- disse rindo

"Eu apenas ESCOLHI ir sem ninguém. E você vai levar quem? Sua irmã?"- disse Draco rindo também.

"Não. Fique sabendo que eu vou com a Pansy."

"Pansy é? Ok. Faça bom proveito, Rimes."- disse voltando para o trabalho e ignorando todas as tentativas de conversa de Jon. Passou o resto do dia se perguntando por que ainda aturava tudo aquilo até que a hora de voltar para casa chegou e Draco, mais uma vez sem cumprimentar o outro, saiu da sala e foi para a Mansão Malfoy.

Subiu para o quarto e olhou para a escrivaninha. Lá estava o convite para a festa de logo mais a noite. Não tinha vontade de ir e cogitava a idéia de desenvolver uma doença grave em cinco minutos, mas desistiu quando lembrou que estava a um fio de ser despedido. A única opção que tinha era ir e agüentar todas aquelas pessoas chatas, falando de coisas chatas. Ele só gostaria de lembrar quando teve a péssima idéia de trabalhar naquele Departamento.

Sentindo o corpo mais pesado, devido a imensa vontade de não ir naquela festa, chegou no banheiro (que era ali mesmo no quarto) meia hora depois e mais meia hora depois acabou de tomar banho. Somando tudo, depois de 2h, estava vestido e completamente atrasado. Desceu, lentamente, as escadas e depois de mais meia hora chegou no local da festa. Pediu, com muito empenho, à Merlim, para já ter acabado e isso seria uma ótima desculpa para dar no outro dia, mas a festa parecia estar a todo vapor. Teve vontade de voltar para casa, mas desistiu.

Entrou no lugar e o barulho insuportável de música trouxa o deixou perturbado. Só ia agüentar aquilo se bebesse um pouco de firewhisky. Sentou-se numa mesa e pediu ao garçom uma dose de firewhisky... depois da quarta tudo já estava mais bonito, a música estava mais agradável e ele sentia-se até disposto a dançar.

Foi, sozinho, cambaleando para o meio da multidão. Nunca teve jeito para dança, mas o que se podia fazer? Ninguém ia prestar atenção se ele dançasse um pouco mal. Começou balançando os braços e as pernas num ritmo totalmente louco e diferente da música. Se tudo estava mais bonito depois das doses de firewhisky, porque sua dança também não estaria?

Depois de ter dançado bastante, sentou-se novamente na mesa e tomou mais uma dose daquela poderosa bebida (firewhisky). Olhou para o palco e viu o seu chefe aproximar-se do microfone, provavelmente o besteirol ia começar! Ah! Logo agora que ele estava "curtindo"? Fechou a cara e prestou atenção ao que o chefe falava. Mas ele não entendia nada, a não ser "blá blá blá", que chatice!

Quis dizer isso em voz alta, mas um pouco de senso ainda lhe restava e se calou. O homem começou a chamar os novos integrantes do HolyHead Harpies... cada um saía de uma mesa e ia para o palco, como se fossem campeões de algo. Pfff... Na hora em que o último componente ia subir ao palco, o celular de Draco tocou e ele, praguejando muito, ficou de costas para o palco e atendeu:

"Aaaaalô...hunf."

"Draquinho?"

"Merrrlim...quem me chama de Draquinho? Só pode ser a Melina. O que você querr?"- disse com voz de bêbado.

"Draco Black Malfoy, você está bêbado?"

"Euuuuu? Até parece, né? Olha, vou desligarrrr ta?"- desligou sem esperar resposta.

Olhou para o palco e a cerimônia já havia acabado. Maldita Melina! Olhou para a pista de dança e as pessoas dançavam lentamente, afinal a música era romântica. Pfff... repetiu mentalmente...ia embora...dormir e sonhar com a ruiva era a melhor coisa que podia fazer. Pagou a conta das bebidas e com um pouco de dificuldade foi saindo do lugar, até que alguém caiu em cima dele.

Sentiu o mundo girar e uma vontade terrível de colocar tudo o que tinha comido para fora veio logo em seguida. Quis matar o infeliz/safado que tinha usado seu lindo e esbelto corpo como amortecedor de queda. Olhou para cima e viu que não tinha sido O infeliz, mas A infeliz... remexeu-se um pouco, como sinal de que Alô, ele não era uma almofada, e até que deu certo... a garota saiu de cima dele e o ajudou a se levantar.

A garota repetia a palavra "desculpa" freneticamente e aquilo estava irritando-o. Levantou o rosto e a olhou então foi aí que o mundo parou.

_Linda_

_Só você me fascina_

Sentiu todo o ar que tinha nos pulmões sumirem. Merlim, era ela. Cabelos vermelhos, pele branca, aqueles olhos castanhos, não tinha dúvidas, era a mulher dos seus sonhos (literalmente). Tentou falar algo, mas não conseguia. Não podia ser verdade. Aquilo só poderia ser produto dos firewhiskys.

"Por favor, me desculpe. Olha, eu juro, não foi minha intenção."- ela dizia.

"Tu..tudo be..bem..."

"Merlim. Você não está bem! Está com falta de ar? Olha, é culpa desses idiotas companheiros meus de time, eles arranjaram um jeito nada legal de comemorar minha entrada."

"Como assim? Você joga nos Harpies?"

"Sim. Eu sou apanhadora. Por que?"

"Eu não te vi na cerimônia."

"Não? Ah, eu fui a última a ser chamada! Talvez foi por isso."

"Maldita Melina!"- Draco praguejou.

"Quê?"

"Nada. Nada."

Draco a olhou mais uma vez e sentiu seu coração bater forte. Merlim, estava maluco, totalmente. Ela era tão perfeita, como ia gostar de um ser como ele?

"Moço, eu tenho que ir. Desculpa mesmo, viu? Olha, tem algo que eu possa fazer? O Sr. Não parece bem!"

"_Putz, Draco, senhor? Você está acabado_!"- pensou o rapaz.

"Não, tudo bem."- disse Draco saindo cambaleando.

"Você quer que eu te leve para casa?"

"Não, eu estou de carro."

"Ah, então eu posso levar o carro. Você não pode dirigir bêbado, sabe?"

"Por Merlim! Que besteira! Eu dirijo."

"Ah não! Não vou deixar mesmo! É perigoso!"

"E quem você pensa que é para deixar ou não?"

"Não importa, o que importa é que eu levo o carro."

"Como você vai levar, espertinha, sem a chave?"

"Sem a chave?" - disse a garota rindo - "E o que é isso aqui?" - disse balançando a chave na cara de Draco.

Draco olhou para a garota e tentou, realmente ficar com raiva, mas como poderia fazer isso se tudo nela era encantador?

"Tudo bem. Mas você não sabe onde eu moro. E eu não vou dizer."- disse Draco entrando na brincadeira.

"Então ta, te levo para outro lugar."- disse piscando o olho.

Draco riu e os dois entraram no carro, mas o rapaz acabou não sabendo para onde estava sendo levado, no meio do trajeto adormeceu, talvez por causa do efeito da bebida. Dormiu e não lembrou de nenhum sonho. Acordou em sua cama e olhou para o relógio: 8h25min. Ótimo. Tinha perdido um dia de trabalho. Levantou-se e desceu para tomar o café da manhã, mas antes passou pela sala com o fim de pegar o profeta diário e ver se tinha alguma coisa sobre a festa do dia anterior. Mas o que viu o deixou paralisado.

A mulher dos seus sonhos estava ali, deitada no sofá, dormindo um sono profundo. Aproximou-se um pouco dela e ouviu um grito atrás dele:

"Senhor, já acordou, meu senhor?"- era a elfa Lola.

"Claro. Você está me vendo dormindo?"

"Não, claro que não senhor. Meu senhor, eu estuporei essa invasora hoje de madrugada. Ela estava com seu carro e o senhor, meu senhor, estava desmaiado no carro. Mas Lola cuidou de tudo para o meu senhor."

"Por Merlim, sua idiota! Para que você fez isso! Ela é minha amiga! Não é invasora!"- disse Draco revoltado.- "Faça-a voltar a si ou eu não respondo por mim."

"Ah...onde eu estou?"- disse uma voz atrás de Draco.

Era a mulher.

"Você está na minha casa. Eu sou Draco Malfoy, prazer. E me desculpe a idiotice do meu elfo, ela pagará por isso."- disse olhando de soslaio para Lola.

"Não, Draco, não precisa. Ela nem sabe quem eu sou."- disse a garota se sentando.

"Aliás, nem eu sei...qual seu nome?"- disse Draco, aproveitando a oportunidade.

"Bem, meu nome é Ginevra."

"E o sobrenome?"

A mulher o olhou e disse:

"Weasley."

Draco a olhou fixamente e não pôde acreditar. Ela tinha que ter um defeito!Claro que ela era uma Weasley, ruiva, cheia de sardas...mas porque ele não a achava terrível, horrenda? Como ela tinha se transformado numa mulher tão linda?

"E aí, não vai me chamar de pobretona?"- disse Ginny rindo cinicamente.

"Não. Isso é coisa do passado."

"Malfoy! Gentil agora é?"

"Talvez."

"Hm..legal...agora, se você não se importa, preciso ir. Minha mãe deve estar preocupada comigo."- disse se levantando.

"Ei, espera...é que...bem...eu...hm...ahm..eu te levo!"

"Para onde?"

"Para casa! Não se incomode. Eu retribuo o favor."

"Merlim, não precisa."

"Weasley, eu vou e pronto. LOOOOLLAAAAA, TRAZ A CHAVE DO CARRO!"- disse Draco.

A elfa quase instantaneamente trouxe o que ele queria e minutos depois os dois foram rumo à Toca. Fizeram o trajeto calados, mas Draco precisava dizer algo, ele gostava dela, mesmo sendo ela uma Weasley e isso parecia cada vez mais ridículo. Minutos depois chegaram na casa de Ginny e ela disse:

"Bem, obrigada e desculpe pela queda. Se você quiser saber como soube quem era você, eu olhei seus documentos que estão aqui no carro...tinha seu nome e endereço, ok? Não mexi mais em nada além disso."

"Desculpa? Eu só tenho que agradecer aquela queda...sem ela eu nunca teria te conhecido."- disse Draco tocando o rosto de Ginny, deixando-a vermelha.

"Ah, mas você já me conhecia, né?"

"Mas não desse jeito."- disse Draco tocando todo o rosto de Ginny, deixando-a, cada vez mais vermelha.

"Ah...pois é..."- disse Ginny desviando o olhar.

Draco levantou o rosto da garota e olhou fixamente para ela. Os olhos se encontraram e lentamente, sem nem perceberem, foram se aproximando, até que uniram os lábios em um beijo calmo e gentil. Draco sentia seu coração bater cada vez mais rápido a cada segundo que o beijo se prolongava.

_Te desejo, muito além do prazer_

Agora sim ele sabia que tudo o que sentia por aquela garota não era produto do sonho, era verdade.

Separaram-se e Draco não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

"Que foi?"- ela disse sem jeito.

"Nada."- disse sem desviar o olhar.

"Ta bom, Draco. Eu tenho que ir."

"Quando eu vou te ver de novo?"

"Hoje. 20hs. Não se atrase."- disse Ginny saindo do carro e correndo para dentro de casa.

Ele a viu se afastar e foi para casa. Agora, sua vida ia começar a dar certo.

**!D/G!**

Um ano passou e Draco estava sentado à mesa do restaurante mais chique de todo o mundo bruxo. Nervoso, tamborilava os dedos na mesa enquanto fingia olhar o cardápio. Ela estava atrasada. Típico. Olhou para o relógio e o atraso era de três minutos! Por Merlim! Olhou para a entrada e nada. Até que sete minutos depois ela chegou. Linda como sempre, com um vestido preto que deixou todos os outros homens do restaurante babando. O garçom também a olhava entusiasmado e Draco teve vontade de socar o imbecil até a morte, mas conteve-se.

Ela sentou-se, sorridente, em frente a ele e, lutando contra a vontade de retribuir, continuou sério.

"Merlim, o que foi, hein, Dra?"- disse rindo.

"Não me chame de Dra!"- falou revoltado.

"Tudo bem, Drac, o que foi hein?"

"O que foi hein?"- repetiu Draco.

"Merlim! Eu só me atrasei 10min!"

"Não era para atrasar nenhum minuto!"

"Ta bom, ta bom! Diz logo o que você tem para falar."

"Está com pressa? Não parece! Afinal, você chegou atrasada!"

"Merlim que cara chato. Tudo bem. Você já pediu?"

"Não!"

"Mas é muito incompetente mesmo!" - falou rindo- "Dê-me o cardápio."

Draco entregou o cardápio a ela e em cinco minutos ela pediu o prato dos dois. Comeram em silêncio e assim também fizeram o trajeto de volta para A Toca.

"Então? Não vai falar?"- disse Ginny, ainda dentro do carro.

"Eu queria que essa noite tivesse sido especial."

"E poderia ter sido se você compreendesse que atrasar 10 min é normal!"

"Não foi só isso...também tinha aqueles idiotas olhando para você."

"Tudo bem, eles podiam ATÉ olharem para mim, mas eu estava olhando para eles?"

"Não!"

"Então?"

Draco permaneceu calado.

"Olha, Draco, o que você quer? Quer terminar? Por que se é isso, beleza. Eu já percebi que você anda esquisito faz alguns dias. Vou sofrer, mas fazer o quê, você não é obrigado a ficar comigo."- disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"De onde você tirou isso?"- disse Draco olhando-a assustado.

"Eu percebo você diferente."

"Mas não é nada disso que eu ia falar."- disse Draco rindo

"E você ri, né? Não tem graça, viu!"- falou chorando

"Merlim! Não é nada disso, Ginny. Não chora!"- disse, enxugando as lágrimas dela.

"O que é então? Você é gay?"

"Como é? De onde você tirou isso?"

"Sei lá! Nunca se sabe!"

Ginny se acalmou e Draco disse:

"Não é nada disso. Eu não vou te deixar, não sou gay e antes que me pergunte, não tenho outra. Olha o que eu queria perguntar é...bem...sabe... sevocêquercasarcomigo?"

"Ahm?"- falou Ginny sem entender

Draco respirou fundo.

"Você quer casar comigo?"

_Vista meu futuro em teu corpo_

_E me ama como eu amo você_

Ginny o olhou assustada e não respondeu.

"Então?"

"Ai Merlim! É Claro que eu quero!"- disse abraçando o rapaz.

Ele riu da reação da mulher e logo em seguida os dois se beijaram. A mesma sensação que Draco teve quando a beijou pela primeira vez, repetiu-se nesse momento. Mas o beijo que começou lento foi se intensificando cada vez mais até chegar a ponto de não ser mais o bastante, era preciso muito mais do que aquilo. Separaram-se, mas Ginny continuou abraçada a ele e pouco tempo depois, quando conseguiram se acalmar um pouco Draco a ouviu dizer:

"Vamos sair daqui. Me leva para a sua casa."

Draco, sem pensar duas vezes sobre o assunto, ligou o carro e foi o mais rápido possível para casa. Chegando lá, andaram o mais "leve" possível, afinal não queriam acordar Lola, pois sempre ela chegava em momentos que não devia. Ao chegarem no quarto, trancaram a porta com um feitiço que só poderia ser feito por quem estivesse do lado de dentro do cômodo e assim, relaxaram quanto a eventuais perturbações da elfa.

_Vem fazer diferente_

_O que mais ninguém faz_

_Faz parte de mim_

_Me inventa outra vez_

_Vem conquistar meu mundo_

_Dividir o que é seu_

_Mil beijos de amor_

_Em muitos lençóis_

_Só eu e você_

Olharam-se e mesmo depois de tanto tempo, Draco ainda notava um certo tom avermelhado nas bochechas da noiva. Ele aproximou-se dela e a beijou com carinho, segurando seu rosto com uma das mãos. O beijo se intensificava cada vez mais e os dois andaram lentamente até a cama. Draco deitou-se e puxou, levemente, Ginny para si. Continuou a beijá-la de forma intensa, mas com amor, fazia carinhos ousados, mas delicados sobre a pele branca de Ginny. Foi, aos poucos, retirando peça por peça que ela usava, bem devagar, enquanto tirava as próprias roupas com a ajuda dela. Descia os beijos pelo pescoço dela, acariciando-lhe a barriga com uma das mãos.Beijou toda a extensão do corpo dela, deixando em brasa o caminho que fazia. Por fim, vendo que não resistiria por muito tempo mais, se colocou entre as pernas dela e tapou-lhe a boca com um beijo, sufocando um gemido quando ele a possuiu. Ela cravava as unhas no lençol de seda verde da cama dele, mordendo o lábio inferior na tentativa de não gemer alto demais e os denunciar. Mexiam os corpos no mesmo ritmo, delicado, porém firme e avassalador. Ele sussurrava 'eu te amo' no ouvido dela incansavelmente, como se ela precisasse ouvir aquilo a cada segundo para não esquecer o quanto ele a amava e juntos chegaram ao clímax, sem conseguir mais se controlar, ela gemeu alto e ele enterrou o rosto na curva do pescoço dela, enquanto apertava a sua cintura, puxando-a para si. Exaustos e sem falar nada, apenas se olharam profundamente, antes dele sair de cima dela e se deitar a seu lado, aninhando-a em seu corpo. Permaneceram calados, pois sabiam que nenhuma palavra seria bastante para descrever aquele momento.

**!D/G!**

Uma semana depois, Draco teve que ir até a casa dos Weasleys, para fazer o pedido oficial à família. Embora isso não fosse o mais importante, Ginny já tinha dito "sim" e era dessa aprovação que ele precisava. O pedido seria feito num almoço, num dia de domingo, o dia em que todos os cabeças de fogo se reuniam em volta de uma mesa gigante para falar alto e de boca cheia e principalmente, para "saborear" comidas de pobres. Pfffff... mas faria isso por Ginny, mesmo que não saísse vivo daquele casebre.

Estacionou o carro bem perto da porta da casa, pois em caso de emergência ele sairia correndo para dentro do veículo e desapareceria dali. Bateu na porta e minutos depois Ginny atendeu. Ela estava linda e embora tentasse disfarçar, estava muito nervosa. Entrou no casebre dos Weasleys e foi convidado a sentar em uma das cadeiras jurássicas que ficavam na sala. Sentou-se e ficou esperando que seus sogros viessem falar com ele.

Enquanto esperava, olhou a decoração da casa e achou simplesmente ridículo. Era bem a cara dos Weasleys. Estava olhando para os móveis quando um grito rompeu no ar, fazendo-o levantar rapidamente da cadeira (e isso quase destruiu o objeto).

"O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?"

Era Ronald Weasley. O cabeça de fogo mais detestável de todos.

"Por Merlim, Weasley... não precisa gritar...ainda não uso aparelhos auditivos e outra coisa...Não interessa o que vim fazer aqui, Weasley."- falou Draco se sentando na cadeira novamente.

"Mas interessa sim! Essa é a MINHA casa."

"Que triste. Eu não me orgulharia por ter uma casa assim."- falou Draco despreocupado.

"Malfoy, você vai apanhar..."- disse Rony partindo para cima de Draco.

"EEEEEIIIIIII! PODE PARAR COM ESSA BAIXARIA! RONALD, SAI DE CIMA DO DRACO!"- falou Ginny empurrando o irmão para longe.- "Você está bem, Draco?"

"Estou sim, amor."- disse Draco dando um selinho em Ginny e deixando Rony furioso.

"Sai daqui, Rony! Vai para o quarto. A Hermione ta lá te esperando."

"Ui Ui Ui! O Weasleyzinho enfim está namorando a Sangue-Ruim!"- disse Draco rindo.

Rony ameaçou bater de novo no loiro e Ginny o expulsou de vez.

Ginny esperou o irmão sumir e quando teve certeza, deu um tapa no ombro do namorado.

"Ei, que foi?"- falou Draco.

"Não humilhe meu irmão. Senão você vai ver."- disse saindo.

Draco a olhou assustado e sem entender, continuou observando a casa dos Weasley.

À medida que se aproximava a hora do almoço, a casa enchia de gente. Depois de Rony, chegaram Fred e Jorge com suas esposas; Carlinhos; Gui, Fleur e Dominic (o filho dos dois); Percy e Penélope; além de Harry com Cho e James (o filho do cicatriz). De todos os convidados, apenas Rony e Harry o trataram mal e isso já nem era novidade para ele, afinal, ele não queria ser tratado bem pelos dois.

A hora do almoço chegou e Draco já sentia ânsia de vômito antes de provar a comida. Merlim! Pensava em todos os tipos de comidas de pobre e rezava para que saísse dali vivo.

Assim como tinha pensado, foram todos para o lado de fora da casa onde havia uma mesa enorme. Ele sentou-se ao lado de Ginny e esperou que viesse os "deliciosos" pratos. Fechou os olhos e quando abriu novamente encontrou só os pratos que ele mais gostava. De repente, uma fome tomou conta dele e em poucos minutos Draco devorou o prato que Ginny tinha feito para ele. Repetiu várias vezes até sentir-se satisfeito e a essa altura nem sabia mais o porquê de estar ali.

"Draco."- ouviu Ginny sussurrar no seu ouvido.

"Hm."- falou meio sonolento por conta da quantidade de comida que tinha ingerido.

"Você não vai pedir?"-

"O quê? Mais comida? Não, obrigado já estou satisfeito."

"Por Merlim!"- disse Ginny, sussurrando e dando um tapa no braço de Draco- "Você não vai falar com meus pais sobre o casamento?"

"Ah ok!"- disse despertando.

Levantou-se e pediu a atenção de todos.

"Caham."- falou e todos se calaram.-"Bem, hoje eu vim aqui para falar com a família da Ginny. Eu... bem... há mais ou menos 1 ano, minha vida mudou completamente porque eu conheci a Ginny. Todo dia eu sonhava com uma mulher ruiva que me fazia sentir o cara mais feliz do mundo só de poder estar no mesmo lugar que ela. Mas toda vez que acordava, a minha felicidade ia embora porque aquela ruiva era apenas um sonho. Eu era solitário e já não via mais nada de bom na vida até que ela caiu, literalmente, em cima de mim e eu percebi que os sonhos, mesmo que pareçam impossíveis, podem acontecer, quando você menos espera. Ela me faz ser feliz, eu me sinto completo quando estamos juntos, mas todo dia, quando ela vai embora eu sinto que um pedaço de mim vai com ela. Por isso, por amá-la, por não agüentar mais sentir isso todo dia, eu vim até aqui pedir a mão de Ginny em casamento."

Todos permaneceram calados durante alguns segundos, até que Molly começou a chorar e Arthur deu o veredicto:

"Eu permito o casamento dos dois, mas se você machucar minha filha..."

"Não vou."- disse Draco sorrindo.

Draco olhou a noiva que chorava compulsivamente e a abraçou. A cena arrancou aplausos de todos, menos de Rony e Harry é claro.

O casamento aconteceu seis meses depois e os noivos não podiam sentir-se mais felizes. Para completar a família, um ano depois chegou Matthew e Mary, os filhos gêmeos. E a cada dia juntos, tinham a certeza de que tudo é possível se você sonha e tem fé.

**Nota da Autora**: Oi gente! Mais uma fic! Espero que gostem. Só uma coisa... eu mudei a ordem da música p/ dar certo... essa primeira parte (Linda/Conte a mim seus segredos...) é o final... mas eh que só dava certo se colocasse no começo.

Então, a musica, é do Roupa Nova e o Nome Linda Demais!eeee hheehehehehehe

**Eu quero agradecer **à minha amiga ChunLi, que mais uma vez meajudou com a NC. Te amo amiga!

Gente, por favor, comenta?

E p/ quem lê minhas outras fics em breve vai ter atualização!

Beijos,

Manu Black 


End file.
